That time of month again
by tiramisu-26
Summary: What if Bella has her period? Story inspired by a question asked. In the Twilight Lexicon I think. Of couse, there are some Bellard funny stuff here and Alice is here. Bellard is love.


So, before I start, this is my **first** fanfic so I'm really sorry and I apologize for all the typos and everything, just in case there's any. 

Summary: What if Bella has her period:)) Inspired by a question I saw somewhere, I think in the Twilight Lexicon. Bellard is love.

"Is that good? It doesn't look too appetizing to me," Edward says as he scans my lunch food. Today, I chose a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Yes, it's good! Renee used to make this for me a lot." Edward made a face as I bit the sandwich and gave him a smile. "Well, I want to enjoy human food for a while. You know, before I join your family?" The thought still made Edward cringe. But then he doesn't have a choice anymore, since we compromised. I'll follow his demands and he follows mine. I glanced at the ring on my finger and I looked at him. He smiled at me with my favorite crooked grin he knew I can't resist. He put both arms on my waist and hugged me tight; I could feel his cold breath on my hair. I went to the sink and washed all the dishes and went back to his side. I sat down on his lap and he hugged my waist. Then I heard a soft knock on the door and I stood up to see who it was. "It's Alice," Edward says, before we even reached the front door. "Hey Bella!" Alice says as she giggled her musical laugh. "Alice, what's going on?" I asked. I was a little bit worried it was going to be wedding talk again. Ew. I don't even want to think about weddings right now. "Oh well, we had to change the flowers to tulips because roses didn't fit the motif. But the tulips did wonders. But, you'll be holding roses _and _tulips as your bouquet. What do you think?" I was a little bit frozen to the spot as I digested the new information. "Um, sure." Edward laughed and he led me to the couch. "Alice, no more wedding stuff for today," He tells her. "Alright, alright."

They stayed until dinner. I guess Edward was able to stay today because Alice was here. And they actually took a bite of pizza. Well, I don't blame them if they only took one bite. Edward actually explained everything to me. It was quite funny actually. "Yes, Charlie. Aren't you excited for the wedding?" Alice asked Charlie and Edward and I went to the couch again. "I don't mind if you want to watch Romeo and Juliet," Edward whispers and kisses the tip of my nose. "Really? Okay, but I want to check out the modern one," I told him. "Okay," He says and he sits down beside me. We don't want to show some PDA while Charlie's around.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie as I heard every word Charlie was saying. He's not entirely your most quiet person in the world. "Don't you… too young?" I caught those words as I tried to eavesdrop. I tried to listen to Alice's response but I couldn't as of course, she's quiet. "Love?...they know about love?" I heard those words. Then, as there was a quiet moment, he suddenly says, "I'll be supportive." Edward looks a me then. "Don't worry about Charlie. He's fine," He rubs my shoulder as a sign of comfort.

When night came and Charlie said goodbye to both of them, Edward whispers to me that I know Charlie can't hear, "I'll see you tonight." I smiled at him. I closed the door as Charlie turned on the TV. "Well, goodnight dad, I'll see you tomorrow," I told him as I went up the stairs. "Goodnight Bells." Then he focuses his attention on the game. I went up the stairs and got my stuff and went straight to the bathroom. I took a shower and I realized something. There was something on the floor that is not supposed to be here. Oh no. Here's that time of month again. I finished my shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my new PJs, because I didn't want him to see the holey t-shirt anymore. I went straight to my room and closed my window.

A few minutes later, there was a tap on my window. "Bella, the window's closed," Edward says as I opened it. I stammered a little bit. It's embarrassing talking to your vampire boyfriend that he can't stay over because of something nature does every month. "Well, you see Edward, I…" He laughed at me as I blushed. "What is it? You can tell me anything. Can you tell me _before _I go mad?" He touches my cheek. "Well, you see Edward, I… I have my… I have my period."

Author's Note: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Just something I wanted to do. I couldn't sleep it off for a while. Please comment and review! Thanks very much:)


End file.
